


Tiny

by delz04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delz04/pseuds/delz04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>"You are never babysitting. <i>Ever</i>."</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

“But he’s so little!” Sirius exclaimed again, his face not much more than an inch from the crib. He paused. “I can’t tell if he’s breathing…”

“ _WHAT?_ ” James leapt up from his place across the room, pushing Sirius aside as he scrambled to reach his infant son, only to collapse into the closest chair with a sigh as he realized Harry was happily dreaming, and most importantly, breathing.

“You are never babysitting. _Ever_ ,” he growled at his best mate who just shrugged and helped himself to James’ tea.

“That’s fine by me. I wouldn’t know what to do with the thing, anyway. Remus is better at the baby stuff. Once he’s big enough to ride a broom, however…” A wicked grin spread across Sirius’ face.

“Can’t we wait a week before the ‘teaching him Quidditch’ discussions start?” Lily yawned as she entered the room, pulling her dressing robe around her and tying it at the waist.

“It’s never too early to start discussing a Quidditch career, Tiger-Lily.” Sirius nodded solemnly, as if this were the sad truth, before getting distracted as Harry kicked in his sleep. “Prongs, look! Feisty little one, isn’t he?”

James pulled his wife into his lap as Sirius stood over the crib, a goofy smile on his face as he watched his godson.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he murmured, kissing her shoulder lightly.

“The bed’s cold without you. Besides, every time I get comfortable, I have visions of Sirius doing something stupid while your back is turned.”

The man in question looked up from the crib with a scowl. “Fine, I’ll come back in the morning. But don’t think I’m not going to read those parenting books James dumped at my place. I’ll be the best godfather ever. The kid won’t know what hit him.”

“Hopefully nothing,” James muttered at the same time Lily exclaimed, “but you told me you lost those books!”

“Well I regret it now, don’t I? Don’t have a clue what he means when he’s crying, and you just pick him up and he stops like bloody magic.”

“That’s because you stand there looking like you’re about to burst into tears, yourself. You won’t break him, James,” Lily soothed, patting her husband’s cheek.

“Yeah, he’s a sturdy little thing. Tiny… but sturdy,” Sirius said as he reached into the crib.

“Don’t you dare poke him!” both Lily and James cried.

“I didn’t do anything! But on that note, I’m heading home.” Sirius began to make his way towards the door, grabbing his bag of Order things off the floor. “Keira’s probably wondering where I am, anyway.”

“You didn’t tell her you were coming over, did you?” Lily frowned.

“Well I wasn’t planning on staying long…”

“You’ve been here since mid-afternoon, mate.” James sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth despite himself.

“Yeah, but… Harry.” Sirius gestured wildly towards the crib, as if it explained itself, which, in a way, it did.

“Go! Just go already. That poor girl’s much too good for you. And bring her over tomorrow!” Lily called out, but Sirius had already shut the door behind him.

There was quite in the Potter household for a moment or two, Lily settling back into her husband’s lap, both of them watching the crib in the corner, soft smiles on their faces, before James piped up, “he will be good on a broom, though.”

Lily hit him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
 _The next chapter of Canis Major_ is _coming. It's just taking ages because when I have time I don't have inspiration, and when I have inspiration I don't have time... :(_

_Anyway! This is set in the Canis Major universe as an appeasement gift. Hopefully you all enjoyed it._

_Remember, reviews are better than cute baby Harry.  
\- A. :)_


End file.
